


this is halloween

by illvminate



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Baking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, david has a vampire kink, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illvminate/pseuds/illvminate
Summary: David feels like he’s entered an alternate dimension when he steps foot into the flat share on October 1st.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	this is halloween

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everyone!! :)

David feels like he’s entered an alternate dimension when he steps foot into the flat share on October 1st. The hallway is pitch black, which is unexpected seeing as Matteo said he was home when David texted him earlier. And then there’s the music- something that sounds like an organ with a male choir chanting something, floating softly into the hallway from one of the other rooms. Along with it, David can hear another sound that he can’t quite place, and then Matteo’s voice.

“I think I need a bigger knife. This one’s kinda hard to cut into.”

There’s a moment of silence before Hans replies. “Here you go, butterfly. Gosh, this is a massacre, we’re going to have to do a bit of cleaning afterwards…”

Matteo’s only response is a snort.

Slowly shutting the door behind him, David looks around the flat. His eyes have adjusted enough by now that he can faintly make out the familiar silhouettes of the furniture; he squints when he spots a strange form on the shelf to his left that he doesn’t remember being there. In the dark, it’s impossible to make out what it is, so he takes a few steps closer, only to jump when the thing suddenly _cackles_ at him, a pair of red eyes flashing in the dark.

His whispered “What the fuck” is abnormally loud in the quiet of the flat and a moment later followed by amused laughter from the kitchen.

“David?” Matteo calls out. “We’re in here.”

David turns around with another glance at what he now realizes is the figurine of a witch that apparently has a motion sensor, and warily makes his way over to the kitchen.

“Hello David,” Matteo says, his voice a few octaves deeper than usual. He’s holding a Jack O’Lantern in front of his face, but David can tell that he’s grinning behind it. “We’ve been expecting you.”

David cocks his head to the side. “Uhm… what is going on?”

Matteo and Hans only exchange an amused look. They’re sitting at the kitchen table in almost complete darkness, their faces only illuminated by the flickering light of the three candles sitting on the table. In the background, the organ music fades into _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson.

“Halloween,” Matteo says with a shrug.

“It’s… October 1st,” David points out.

“And?” Hans asks, raising his brows at him.

“Mia had to stop him from putting up the fake cobwebs at the beginning of September,” Matteo chimes in.

David chuckles. “I see.”

“We’re having a pumpkin carving competition,” Hans says, pointing at the already finished Jack O’Lanterns in the windowsill. “Would you like to join in?”

“No, he can’t,” Matteo immediately says. “He’s an artist, he’s gonna destroy us.”

David locks eyes with him, his lips curling into a smirk as he asks, “That scared I’m gonna beat you?”

Matteo only shoots him an unimpressed look. “Well, yeah.”

“How about this,” David grins, “Whoever carves the best pumpkin gets to decide how we dress on Halloween.”

Matteo’s eyes dart from the beginnings of his own work to David and then back. Finally, he raises his chin in challenge. “Fine. But you best believe I already have a Shrek and a Donkey costume saved on my phone.”

Laughing, David slides onto the chair next to Matteo’s. “Oh, it’s on.”

***

David thinks that the Halloween spirit that took over the flat share will eventually fade, but he’s quickly proven wrong; every time he comes over he spots another piece of spooky decoration that Hans found while out shopping, the Monster Mash is stuck in his head for days on end thanks to Matteo and he gets used to plucking fake cobwebs out of his hair before bed every night.

He supposes it could all be a bit much, except it isn’t. Halloween has always been one of his favourite holidays; he likes the childlike sense of excitement about it, the feeling like listening to a scary story at a campfire, the nostalgia of things like pumpkin carving and listening to Halloween songs.

Most of all though, he likes getting to share these things with this strange cluster of people that he so naturally belongs to now; the first Halloween together, the first Christmas, the first Easter. The knowledge that he’s part of it all makes something golden settle into his chest that warms him all through October.

***

Fridays and Saturdays quickly turn into movie nights. Most evenings it’s just Matteo and David and maybe someone else from the flat share, but that evening they’re joined by the boys. David is usually the one to pick a film, for one because he has the best taste and usually manages to select something that everyone gets a kick out of, but also because he’s made it his personal mission to educate the others on iconic Halloween classics.

Thus, the film that’s currently on is none other than _Halloween II_ by John Carpenter. David picked it because, while it is a little scary, it’s also kind of hilarious and one of those horror films where half the fun is in yelling at the dimwitted protagonist on the screen.

“Dude, are you seri- You’re really gonna go there _alone_?” Carlos groans, gesturing at the TV screen. “That’s so fucking stupid. Honestly, at this point you deserve to be killed.”

Next to him, Abdi chuckles while he shoves more popcorn into his mouth.

“I wonder what will happen now,” Jonas says, pretending to frown in genuine cluelessness. “I’m sure that Michael Myers will definitely _not_ pop up behind her any second…”

David, who has seen this film at least three times, only laughs quietly. He glances down at where Matteo is curled up on his chest when he realizes that he hasn’t said anything in a while. Matteo’s eyes are wide and fixed on the screen, tensely watching as the nurse hurries through the corridors of the dark hospital.

A moment later, Michael Myers appears right behind her and kills the nurse to the unsurprised groans of the boys. David barely pays any attention to it; he’s too focused on the way Matteo jumps, sucking in a sharp breath.

Leaning down to his ear, he murmurs, “You okay?”

Matteo only huffs.

David bites back a smile and slides a hand into Matteo’s hair, feeling him relax a little at the touch.

Towards the end, where the protagonist hides in a car outside the hospital and everyone’s just waiting for the next jump scare, David suddenly feels Matteo’s hand slipping into his, hidden beneath the blanket they’re huddled under.

“Almost over,” David whispers to him, squeezing his hand.

Matteo nods, cuddling further into David.

The film ends just as expected. While the boys continue laughing and making fun of the stupidest scenes of the film, Matteo releases a deep breath, relief flooding over his face as he realises it’s over.

That is, until Carlos says, “I’m down for another horror film. We could watch _The Conjuring_, that one’s supposed to be super creepy, or maybe _Psycho_-“

“I think we’ve had enough horror for one evening,” David quickly says. “How about we watch _What We Do In The Shadows_? That one’s really good as well.”

Jonas only throws one quick glance at Matteo before nodding. “Sounds good, right, boys?”

Matteo visibly relaxes when the others agree.

_What We Do In The Shadows _turns out to be a perfect choice; it has vampires and some grittier scenes, but is light-hearted and exactly the kind of dumb humour that the boys are all into. Matteo can already laugh again a few moments later, his cheeks regaining more and more colour with each passing minute.

Still, once their friends are gone and they slip into bed, Matteo mutters, “I hope you’re aware you’ve gotta stay here every night for at least a week. I’m not sleeping alone after whatever _that_ was.”

David only laughs and wraps his arms tightly around him, pulling him against his chest. Pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, he chuckles, “That’s fair.”

***

A week before Halloween, David enters the flat share to the scent of sugar and cinnamon… and the sound of his boyfriend cursing quietly.

“Matteo?” he calls out as he takes off his coat and tosses it onto the nearby shelf. “Is everything alright?”

The only response is an indignant grunt.

After toeing out of his boots, wet from the rain pouring outside, David makes his way into the kitchen. Matteo is standing by the kitchen counter, a frosting bag in his hands and unruly hair flopping into his face as he leans over a baking tray. David has to smile when his eyes drift down to his feet; he’s wearing the socks that Hans gifted him earlier that week, bright neon orange with a bunch of flying bats on them.

“What are you making?” David asks as he slides up behind Matteo, his arms going to wrap around his waist.

Matteo melts into him a little, but his voice is still noticeably frustrated when he says, “I’m _trying_ to make Halloween cookies.” When David leans over his shoulder a little to look at the deformed shapes on the baking sheet, unrecognizable under a glob of orange frosting, Matteo pitifully adds, “They’re supposed to be pumpkins.”

“They’re not that bad,” David tries to comfort him. “They’re just… unique.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Matteo groans, shoving David’s face away with a hand that’s sticky with orange frosting.

“I’m serious!” David insists, laughing. When Matteo just keeps scowling, he rests his chin on his shoulder and asks, “What are you making these for?”

“They’re for my mom. I’m going to see her tomorrow and I found this recipe on Pinterest that I thought she’d like. I thought it would be easy, but it’s fucking not,” Matteo mumbles.

“I’m sure she won’t mind. It’s the thought that counts, right?”

Matteo only huffs. And David _gets_ it, he does. He has the same feeling every time one of his drawings ends up different than it looked in his mind and someone tells him that it’s _not that bad_.

“If you want, I can help you. Fix them, I mean,” he offers.

Matteo turns around to him with a doubtful frown. “How?”

David lets go of his waist in favour of gently taking the frosting bag out of his hand. “Here, let me. We can make some frosting in a darker shade of orange and go over everything again so they’ll look more like pumpkins.”

Matteo only nods and watches intently as David mixes a new colour and begins piping the frosting on the cookies. When David steps back with a grin and a “ta-da”, Matteo’s response is a heartfelt, “God, I love you.”

David can’t hold back a broad smile at that. He’s suddenly aware of how fucking perfect all of this is; the scent of freshly baked cookies still hanging in the air, the rain pattering softly against the window, the love confessions that just naturally slip out because they know the other will always return them, Matteo with his ridiculous Halloween socks and frosting on his cheek looking at him like he hung the moon.

When David leans in to kiss him Matteo tastes sugary sweet, just like the feeling that settles in David’s stomach when Matteo presses closer with a content sigh, hands curling into the front of his shirt.

By the time David leans back, he can feel a flush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. Slightly out of breath, he asks, “Do you want to do the rest together?”

Matteo nods and moves to stand next to him. They spend the next few minutes in comfortable silence, both focussed on their own work, exchanging a smile every time their elbows knock together.

David can’t keep from watching Matteo from the corner of his eyes; his hair a mess, a focused furrow between his brows, the sleeves of that atrocious sweater he loves so much pushed up to his elbows. When Matteo catches him, he grins and deliberately knocks his elbow against David’s hard enough to ruin the design on the cookie. David thinks he might burst with the amount of affection washing over him.

***

They go as vampires. It’s predictable, David knows that. But he also doesn’t care because, fuck, he looks badass.

Laura helped him with his make-up earlier, contouring his face to make his cheek bones stand out and using dark eyeshadow to make his eyes look sunken in. He’s wearing some tight-fitting black pants and a white shirt with a wine red waist coat over it and he looks _good_.

He’s just working on applying some fake blood to the corners of his mouth, when he hears the door to the bedroom opening. Still focused on his reflection in the mirror, he asks, “How’s it looking?”

“Fine, I guess,” Matteo says. “Are the pants _supposed_ to be this tight?”

“They’re regular jeans, Matteo,” David laughs. “You’re just not used to wearing ones that fit.”

Matteo’s only reaction is a dramatic sigh. David has to bite back a smile; Matteo has been slightly sulky ever since the flat share decided on the winner for the pumpkin carving contest, which, as Matteo had predicted from the start, had turned out to be David.

“I can’t even speak properly with these stupid fangs,” Matteo complains after a moment.

“Yeah, you can,” David chuckles. “You sound just fine.”

Somewhere behind him, he can hear Matteo parroting him and he rolls his eyes with a fond smile.

“Don’t be such a sore loser,” he says. “Maybe next years we will-“

The rest of the sentence gets stuck in his throat when he turns around and his eyes land on Matteo.

David picked out his clothes two weeks ago with a vague picture of how they would look on Matteo. He expected him to look good- he just didn’t think he’d look this devastatingly attractive. Matteo is wearing similar black pants to his and a white shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and around the collar that just barely shows his collar bones, a pair of chunky black boots on his feet.

Carefully watching his face for a reaction, Matteo asks, “And? Happy?”

“Very,” David says, lips quirking into a small grin. Pointing at the bed, he adds, “Come on, let me do your make-up.”

Matteo lets out an exaggerated groan, but obediently slumps onto the edge of the bed.

He mostly sits still while David uses dark powder to define Matteo’s cheek bones and jaw a bit more, but by the time he starts to work on his eyes, he gets impatient. David rolls his eyes when Matteo starts to make faces to annoy him. “Teo. Work with me here.”

Matteo pokes his tongue out at him but does as he says.

A moment later, all that’s left to do is apply the fake blood. David first dribbles some around the corners of Matteo’s mouth before he says, “Can you tilt your head a bit? I wanna put some bite marks on your neck.”

“Do you now?” Matteo teases, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

David bites back a smile and leans closer. With a hand on the nape of Matteo’s neck tilting his head back, he begins drawing the small wounds with a red lipliner he stole from Laura.

Once he’s satisfied, David leans back and grins at him. “There, all done.”

Matteo nods and gets to his feet. David’s throat gets a little dry as he looks up at him and takes in all of his finished look; the tight-fitting pants, the hair flopping into his eyes, his blood-red lips.

Matteo looks back at him for a few seconds before his lips curl into a grin that tells David he knows exactly what that sight is doing to him. “Well, are you coming?” he innocently asks. “We’re gonna be late to the party.”

David feels like he wouldn’t really mind being late at this point, but in the end he only bites his lip and gets to his feet, following Matteo out of the room.

***

The party is held at Carlos and Kiki’s place. The whole crew is there, everyone dressed up and well on their way to being completely and utterly smashed when they arrive.

Kiki opens the door in a tight black dress, her bright red lips twisted into a broad smile. “Hey, I’m so glad you two are here! You look amazing!”

Before they can thank her, Carlos pops up behind her. He’s wearing a black and white suit and has a thin moustache drawn on above his upper lip. While Matteo only stares uncomprehendingly at him, David has to grin. “You too. Gomez and Morticia Addams?”

“_Claro que sí, señor_,“ Carlos grins, wrapping an arm around Kiki’s waist. “Come in, boys, there’s some drinks waiting for you.”

Grabbing onto Matteo’s hand, David pulls him into the flat with him. Inside, the music is even louder, mixed with laughter and excited chatter. Everyone is scattered across the living room, which is decorated with cobwebs and fairy lights. In the corner, there’s a buffet with a bunch of drinks in strange colours and Halloween themed food -cupcakes that look like mummies, cookies with spiders on them, something that looks like chopped off fingers-, which is where Abdi and Jonas are standing.

After chatting with them for a while and trying all of the snacks, David and Matteo join the others on the little make-shift dancefloor in the centre of the room. David can’t quite keep his hands off of Matteo; he tries to blame it on the drink he had earlier, but really it’s probably the way Matteo looks with the make-up on and vampire fangs flashing every time he laughs.

It’s only a matter of time before Matteo notices. Coming a bit closer to murmur into David’s ear, he says, “Your vampire kink is pretty weird, Schreibner.”

“It’s not a kink,” David huffs, but simultaneously wraps his arms a little more tightly around Matteo’s waist. “Am I not allowed to be attracted to my boyfriend?”

“Sure you are,” Matteo grins. Just to be a little shit he adds, “Maybe I should wear this more often in the bedroom.”

Raking his eyes over him, David really doesn’t disagree with that statement. He doesn’t say that though, only murmurs, “Speaking of our bedroom… Do you want to get out of here?”

Matteo’s grin widens, eyes sparkling with mischief. “We only just arrived. Leaving already would be horribly impolite, wouldn’t it?”

David is about to try and argue, when Hanna suddenly sidles up beside them with a smile and compliments them on their costumes. Matteo shoots David another grin before roping her into a conversation.

The next few hours seem to crawl by excruciatingly slowly. Sure, David enjoys himself, he always loves spending time with their friends, but he also loves spending time with Matteo, alone, preferably in a bed.

When Matteo finally asks him if he wants to leave around one o’ clock, David is so relieved he immediately nods.

They head to Matteo’s place, which, thankfully, is empty because all the others are still out partying. David pushes Matteo up against the door the moment they’re inside, his hands quickly undoing the buttons of his coat.

“Jesus,” Matteo says with a breathless chuckle, tangling a hand in David’s hair, “I feel like you get off a little too much on this.”

“I don’t,” is all that David says, the protest made completely unbelievable with the way he surges forward to finally kiss Matteo properly the next second.

Matteo melts into him at the first contact of their lips, pliable and sweet beneath his touch despite all the previous teasing, and lightly traces a finger over the shell of David’s ear.

A moment later, David hooks a finger through the collar of his shirt and walks them both to Matteo’s bedroom. Matteo chuckles lightly against his lips and kicks the door shut behind them, his hands firmly planted on David’s waist.

“Wanted to do this all night,” David breathlessly murmurs as he turns them around and pushes Matteo down onto the bed.

Matteo only grins up at him, his cheeks flushed and lips a bright pink, and says, “I know.”

The heat in David’s stomach only grows at that. Crawling onto the bed, he leaves a few kisses along Matteo’s jaw and down his neck. He can hear Matteo’s breath hitching when he lingers a little longer to suck a mark into the spot right above his collarbone, his fingers threading into David’s hair and tugging lightly.

“You look really hot tonight as well,” Matteo softly says when David leans back. His eyes look darker than before, looking up at him with so much warmth it makes David’s heart skip a beat. “I didn’t tell you that yet.”

David smiles back at him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. A heartbeat later, he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere to the side of the bed. 

Matteo watches him intently as he does; he’s running his tongue over the fangs he’s still wearing and the tiny motion _really_ shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

David has no other choice but to kiss him again. And then again and again and again, until they’re both out of breath and he feels like he’s going to burn up if he doesn’t get Matteo out of his clothes soon.

For all the heated looks and unabashed teasing that night, it’s still gentle when they finally get to it. David holds Matteo the entire time, peppering kisses over his shoulder and whispering sweetly into his skin while Matteo gasps and shivers beneath him.

Afterwards, they’re both comfortably warm and sleepy. Matteo is curled up against him beneath the blanket, their hands loosely intertwined, breaths already getting softer.

Gently running his fingers through Matteo’s tousled hair, David murmurs, “Happy Halloween, Teo.”

The corners of Matteo’s lips tick up into a small smile as his hand lightly squeezes David’s. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments genuinely mean the world! you can find me on tumblr as chaotic-tender :)


End file.
